My Little Cherry
by 9dy
Summary: Fic. sederhana buat Sakura-chan/"Ayo main!"/"Lihat deh nii-chan!"/"HAH!"/"HUAHAHAHA SASUKE!Kau kenapa?"/"Otanjoubi Omedetou Cherry."/"Sakura sayang nii-chan."/ Happy Birthday Sakura Haruno! Ini Kadoku untukmu. RnR minna-san? :


"Sasuke-_nii_!" Pemuda yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi belajarnya itu sontak menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan berlebihan, menimbulkan bunyi bedebam oleh sesosok makhluk imut dengan mata _emerald_nya yang berbinar polos dan rambut berwarna _sugarplum_ sepunggungnya.

Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu mengelah napas gusar sebelum menggerutu pelan. "Kenapa bocah ini bisa ada di sini.." Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya gusar. Sebelum menjawab malas. _Onyx _kelamnya menatap gadis cilik yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Apa _Cherry_," Suaranya terdengar ogah-ogahan. Mendengar panggilannya di balas senyum mengembang dibibir mungil gadis cilik itu. Pirasat Sasuke buruk. "Ayo main!"

Oh.. _Great_.

**My Little Cherry**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Little Cherry © Hikari Uchiwa**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Typo(s), dll**

**For Sakura Haruno Birthday**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**Enjoy~**

"Oh, ayolah Cherry, Sasuke-_nii_ tidak mau." Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu memutar matanya-lagi-untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia mendelik kearah gadis cilik yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya yang sedang menarik-narik kerah bajunya hingga kusut.

"Hummbhh.. pokoknya harus mau!" Sasuke mendecak sebal kearah sosok di hadapannya. Sakura Haruno, gadis dengan rambutnya merah jambunya yang unik, dan mata _emerald_nya yang indah. Sasuke akui Sakura memang err.. imut. Tapi tetap saja! Gadis cilik ini selalu mengganggu ketenangannya. Tapi anehnya Sasuke tidak pernah melarang semua itu.

Sakura hanya cemberut kesal kearah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke memeberinya tatapan tajam yang-tidak-ngaruh-sama-sekali pada Sakura. Dasar muka tembok, lagi-lagi Sasuke _ngedumel_. Sabar ya Sas. Sama-sama keras kepala sih!

"Mau ya _nii-chan_, sekali saja~" Mata _emerlad_nya mengedip jenaka. Akhirnya pemuda rupawan itu menjawab, "Ok ok, baiklah. Cherry mau aku nyanyi apa?" Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya juga meletakan Sakura dengan posisi yang menurutnya nyaman untuk memangku Sakura.

Sakura tertawa girang mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Umm.. bagaimana kalau _nii-chan_ nyanyi lagunya Hatsune Miku, yang Hirari!" Sakura berujar antusias, kesempatan ini tidak boleh di lewatkan!

"Apa? Tidak." Pemuda itu berujar datar dan singkat. Membuat Sakura cemberut beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke mencubit pipi ranumnya pelan. "_Ittai_! Sasuke-_nii_!" Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Yang lain." Sakura mulai berpikir lagi, sementara Sasuke memainkan helaian merah muda Sakura dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Lagunya Kagamine Len?"

"Tidak."

"Azu?"

"Tidak."

"YUI?"

"Tidak."

_**Bletak!**_ Sasuke meringis sakit saat Sakura memukul kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya. "Hei!" Sakura hanya mencibir kesal, dan mencubit tangan Sasuke. "Di suruh nyanyi saja susah sekali sih." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. "Bilang saja _nii-chan_ gak bisa nyanyi. Iyakan?" _Onyx_ Sasuke mendelik kearah Sakura yang tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh gadis cilik itu.

"Enak sekali kamu bicara. Menghinaku, eh?" Ujarnya mencibir. "Sudah tau masih tanya." Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar gumaman Sakura. "Yang benar saja, masa Sasuke-_nii_ disuruh nyanyi lagu perempuan? Yang nadanya tinggi pula." Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke berujar cepat. "Len Kagamine itu laki-laki _nii-chan_!" Ujarnya tidak mau kalah.

"_Dubbing_nya perempuan Cherry." Sakura _speechless_. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa. Dia mulai memutar-mutar kursi tempatnya duduk. "_You're so annoying Chicken_." Sakura menggumam pelan, masih tetap terdengar oleh Sasuke. "_Same with you, Forehead_." Ckckckck, dua makhluk ini benar-benar keras kepala. Tak lama Sasuke membuka suaranya,

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_My Fair lady .._

Sakura megerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hah? Ulangi _nii-chan_! Kok singkat sekali?" Sakura menggoyangkan bahu kekar Sasuke, sementara Sasuke sendiri mendengus menahan tawa. "Masih mending Sasuke-_nii_ mau nyanyi." Sakura yang melihat Sasuke memutar matanya bosan terkikik. "Hihi, iya deh. Sakura kalah."

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Sakura buru-buru turun dari pangkuan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menyeritkan dahinya. _'kenapa lagi bocah cherry ini?'_ Dia memerhatikan Sakura yang merogoh tas pink yang sewarna rambutnya yang tadi dia letakan begitu saja di tempat tidur _king size_ Sasuke. Tak lama Sakura berbalik dan menarik (baca : menyeret) Sasuke ke tempat tidurnya. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Sakura dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Nii-chan! Lihat deh!" lagi-lagi perasaan Sasuke tidak enak. Dan benar saja, saat gadis yang sering dia panggil 'Cherry' itu mengangkat beberapa set kotak bergambar Hello Kitty di hadapannya. Sontak mata Sasuke membelalak dengan tidak elitnya.

"HAH?"

**~0O0~**

Sosok pemuda lain yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri. Mencari Si Bungsu dan gadis cilik berambut _sugarplum_ di rumah—ralat Mansion Uchiha. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Itachi itu adalah Kakak Sasuke. Perawakannya sangatlah mirip dengan si bungsu yang satu itu. Hanya saja rambut itachi diikat kebelakang dan terlihat lebih ramah dan sering mengumbar senyum yang mampu membuat para kaum hawa menjerit histeris. Berlebihan ? Itulah kenyataannya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua. Tempat kamar Sasuke berada. Tadi dia tau dari Kakak Sakura, Haruno Sasori kalau Sakura sedang main di Mansion Uchiha tentu saja untuk menemui Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Itachi mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sasuke. Selang beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Itachi mulai mikir yang aneh-aneh. "Hoy! Sasuke kau ja—" Teriakan Itachi terhenti saat pemuda itu mendengar kikikan geli yang dia kenali sebagai suara Sakura dari dalam. Langsung saja Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Saku—" Itachi menutup mulutnya reflek saat melihat ke dalam, dan.. "Hmmbbhh.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA, SASUKE! KENAPA KAU? HWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA.!" Itachi langsung tertawa geli dengan tidak-sangat- elit sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Saking gelinya tertawa perutnya sampai nyeri dan air mata menggenang di pelpuk matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Diam kau, baka aniki!" Akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar. Ada apa sih? Kok Itachi sampai ketawa segitunya. Sementara Sakura melirik Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian. Author ikutan ngelirik Sasuke.

Oh. Cuman Sasuke pakai lipbalm dan pita plus jepitan pita di rambutnya kok!

HAH? Author _cengo._

"Awas kau Cherry." Sasuke menggerutu pelan. Dia melirik lagi Itachi, "Hei kau baka Aniki! Diam!" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mendorong Itachi yang mulai bersiap mengeluarkan ponselnya. Untuk mengabadikan keadaan 'spektakuler' adiknya. Sementara Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Sana keluar!" Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dan duduk lagi di posisi semulanya. "Hei bocah. Lepas semua ini!" Sasuke berujar kesal. Sakura yang masih tertawa geli langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Mulai melepas satu persatu hasil 'karyanya'. Sasuke mengambil tissue di mejanya dan mengelap bibirnya sendiri. "Awas kau bocah."

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkiki geli. Entah sadar atau tidak senyum tipis terukir melihat Sakura yang tertawa. "Hahaha aduh _nii-chan_. Tadi kau _moe_ sekali!" Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura. Membuat Sakura langsung berdecak sebal. "ih! Sasuke-_nii_, rambutku jadi berantakan." Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan menggedong Sakura dan duduk lagi di kursi belajarnya dengan Sakua yang dia letakan lagi di pangkuannya.

Sakura hanya terseyum lebar dan meletakan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke yang membuatnya nyaman. Sementara Sasuke membelai pelan kepala Sakura dan sesekali memainkan helaian rambut merah muda tersebut. Karena tubuh Sakura mungil ditambah lagi Sasuke yang setengah memeluknya Sakura seperti tenggelam di dada Sasuke.

"_Nii-chan_!" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya guna menatap wajah rupawan Sasuke yang juga tengah memperhatikannya. "Hn?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya imut dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke memutar-mutar pelan kursi yang mereka duduki. Mata _onyx_nya menangkap kalender yang terpampang jelas di meja belajarnya. Kalender itu dilingkarinya sendiri oleh spidol merah untuk menandai hari yang dia anggap penting.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hanya diam, mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sasuke yang termenung dan menatap lurus ke belakangnnya. "Sasuke-nii?" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke masih tertuju disatu arah. Tertera di kalendernya, salah satu tanggal yang ia lingkari dan di beri keterangan singkat. _My Cherry Birthday, _oh _gosh_. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sasuke kembali kealam sadarnya saat mendengar teriakan kecil Sakura yang memanggil namanya dan tangan mungilnya yang melambai-lambai tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sakura mengentikan aksinya. "Kok _nii-san_ diam saja Sakura panggil?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya imut, membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Hari ini Sasuke banyak tertawa. "Tidak kok." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura, sehingga saat ini Sakura berdiri di atas paha Sasuke yang terbalut _jeans_ panjang. Sakura berdiri dengan tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh di bahu Sasuke sementara kakinya yang tidak terbalut alas kaki berpijak pada paha pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mencium kening Sakura beberapa menit sebelum melepaskannya dan tersenyum tulus pada Sakura. Senyum yang-sangat- jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. "_Otanjoubi Omedetou, My Cherry_." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Bahkan dia sendiri lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya.

Tak lama senyum manis ceria Sakura terpatri di wajah gadis kecil itu. Dia mengecup pipi putih nan mulus Sasuke cepat dan memeluk leher Sasuke erat. Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat tindakan Sakura. Tapi dengan cepat dia menguasai dirinya yang sempat gelagapan. Dia meletakan tangan kanannya di pinggang Sakura dan tangan kirinya yang menepuk pelan punggung Sakura. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh mungil yang tengah memeluknya ini sedikit gemetar. "_Arigato nii-chan_, Sakura sayang _nii-chan_." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannyapada leher Sasuke.

"_Love you nii-chan_." Sasuke yang mendegarnya terseyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil di hadapannya. "_Love you too_, Cherry."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Itachi memperhatikan mereka dari luar pintu kamar Sasuke. Dia tertawa pelan. Senyum ramah terpatri di wajah Itachi yang teduh. Dia bergumam pelan. "_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Saku-chan_.."

_Tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang tangguh_

_Dan kamu harus bahagia_

_Karena aku akan selalu menjagamu, Cherry_

**OWARI**

_**Author Area ,**_

Ampuni hambaaaa! *sujud-sujud* Maaf kalau fic. ini abal banget , aku buatnya kepepet, hanya dalam waktu 2 jam gak berhenti sama sekali *tepar*

And, Happy Birthday buat Sakura-chan, maaf kalau kadoku abal banget .Di sini ceritanya Sasuke itu kelas 1 SMA, Itachi kelas 3 SMA dan Sakura kelas 4 SD, Sasori sama kayak Itachi. Hehe, dan mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata ^n^ . Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti tanyakan saja ya :D

Sekian dan Terima kasih *ojigi*

Akhir kata, Review please ?

-_**Hikari Uchiwa, 28 March 2012 at 2:27 p. m**_-


End file.
